


For Silvenia

by brionylarkin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brionylarkin/pseuds/brionylarkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander just wanted to help his sister. Too bad that required making a deal with the devil- or the human equivalent, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Silvenia

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I couldn't get out of my head. It's been cluttering up my files for long enough.

Xander glanced nervously down at the scrap of paper in his hand, then scanned the large warehouse before him. It looked like exactly the kind of place to meet a smuggler. Then again, all the stories had agreed that Lilith was nothing if not stereotypical.

His footsteps were soundless as he approached the door set into the side of the building- the only known way to get in and out. He took a deep breath, reminded himself why he was here, and knocked on the door. A slit in the door slid open to reveal a pair of black eyes.

“What’s your business here?” asked a surprisingly deep voice from within, “We don’t deal with penniless children”.

“I- I’m not…” he trailed off, “I’m here to see Lilith”. 

The voice snorted, “So’s everyone, kid. What makes you so special?”

“I need her to find me something”, Xander answered, his confidence growing, “I have money”. The black eyes considered him for a moment before they disappeared. Suddenly, the door was pulled open from within. The owner of the black eyes was nowhere to be found.

Xander pressed on. Straight ahead, through the door, was a table with two chairs. Sitting at the table was a dark haired woman with green eyes so bright they appeared to glow.

‘“Hello, Xander”, the woman purred, “What is it you want me to collect for you?”

Xander bit his lip, “My sister was trapped inside the city when the disease broke out. She’s since gotten back to us, but she’s dying. I know there was a cure made for the rich people that got stuck in there. I need you to get us that cure”.

The woman- Lilith, he presumed- appeared to consider it, “I don’t know, Xander. That’s hidden in the most top secret of labs. The most talented smugglers would have trouble getting it to you”. She opened a bag that previously had been sitting on her lap, removing a thin silver tube. She placed in between her lips.

Xander immediately lost all confidence, “So, you can’t do it then. I knew this was a long shot. I’m sorry I bothered you. I’ll just see myself out”.

Lilith pulled the tube away from her mouth and blew out a steady stream of black smoke. It was as if she'd been smoking some strange mockery of a cigarette. 

Laughing, she returned the tube to her pocket and answered, "Now, now, Xander. Did I say I was one of the most talented? No, I’m the best. For the right price, I could get you anything”. He swallowed, instinctively knowing that that price would be far more than he could pay.

"What's your price?" He asked, feeling sick. 

She smiled, "Nothing much. In fact, I only ask for one thing... That you remain in my debt. If I find what you desire, you will owe me one favor". Xander knew this was a bad idea, that she could easily make him do anything, but this was the best deal he would get. This is for Silvenia, he reminded himself. Anything for her. 

"Okay", he agreed, sealing his fate. Lilith smirked as he walked right into her trap. The best part was, he knew exactly what he was doing. That sister of his must really be something.

They shook and arranged a meeting for a week in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr here: http://brionylarkin.tumblr.com/   
> Come send me story prompts!


End file.
